gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Opal Olthra
Opal is the daughter of Bixbite. ~Appearance~ Opal has odd, white hair with a few light gray streaks through it. Her hair, which doesn't go past the bottom of her shoulder blades, has a pair of side bangs that sweep to the right. Her eyes are an odd purple-blue color, and whenever she reads, she wears a pair of white rimmed reading glasses. She has an unusually pale complexion that never freckles or tans. She has about an average build, leaning more towards skinny, and stands at 5'8". On a typical basis, Opal can be seen with her hair in a half ponytail and a simple black dress with thick straps. The dress is no longer than her knees, and has a few ruffles beneath a deep blue ribbon tied around her waist. As for her shoes, she's typically seen with simple black flats. And, of course, she's always wearing a small blue opal necklace on a silver chain. Due to her power, she is stuck wearing special white gloves that just about reach her elbows on her hands. ~Personality~ Opal is not shy, nor is she very open either. However, she is very polite and tries to get on everyone's good side. This makes her a pushover, willing to do just about anything for anyone. She's humble and willing to admit she's wrong, and absolutely cannot stand it when people fight, though she's surprisingly skilled in fighting. Opal has a great amount of patience, but if you mess with her, she really will become quite mad and can and will hold a grudge. ...It needs work ~Backstory~ Opal's father was a geologist who met Bixbite. The two fell madly in love and eventually married. However, only a few years into their marriage, Opal's father took Opal and left, leaving him to raise his only child by himself. This turned out to be too much of a struggle for him, so he dropped her off at an orphanage. It was there that Opal found about her powers. Opal was about twelve when she was finally adopted. When she reached out to take her new father's hand, he turned into solid quartz. While terrified, she managed to run away and live on the streets. Looking for guidance, she went to many temples and prayed to understand what happened and why suddenly whatever she touched turned into a gem. One deity agreed to help her on the condition that she would owe him a favor later. She quickly agreed, and he gave her her white gloves that blocked her powers and told her about her mother being a goddess. He told Opal of her mother's location, and soon after, she became reunited, but not quite in the way expected. Instead of meeting her mother, she met three of her trusted assistants: Sapphire, Topaz and Iolite. Since running into them, the three have helped her greatly grow. ~Character Relationships~ >Bixbite< Opal has yet to meet her mother, and has no idea that at the current moment, she is corrupted. ~Powers~ Not quite yet able to control her power, nearly everything Opal touches becomes some kind of gemstone or crystal, including human beings. Because of this, she wears a special kind of gloves that manage to allow her to touch things without turning them into some kind of stone. The gem keeps its prior shape to being turned into something else. For some odd reason, only Opal's hands have this strange ability, so, therefore, the rest of her is safe to touch. Opal cannot change things back into their original form, nor can she change something she has already changed into a gemstone into a different type of crystal. She is also unable to do anything to gemstones or crystals that already exist. However, she is able to turn an object into whatever type of gemstone she would like. ~Trivia~ Tba Category:OC Category:Female Category:Demigod